


Infinity

by Sinncity



Series: Separate Pages Verse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Separate Pages Verse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinncity/pseuds/Sinncity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Separate Pages Universe, approximately three months after the original.<br/>High school AU; Dan's pretty sure he has the best boyfriend in the world even though Phil drags him to mid-night movie screenings in the cold.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> So originally Separate Pages was going to be a one-shot, but I sort of really like writing in the AU and adding in little scenes, so the verse/ collection was created.  
> Hope you like this little scene thingy, I'm not really sure what to classify it as. It will probably make a bit more sense if you've read the original piece, but it can be read as a one-shot as well (just a really, really small one shot in comparison to my other writing). I plan to work on others (I've got a bit in mind that occurs during Separate Pages).  
> Also, my beta is still trudging her way though uni exams (just like me but apparently I can't prioritize well because this is clearly not study) so I apologise for any mistakes there might be.  
> Anywho I hope you enjoy reading :)

"Dan!" Phil's voice is overly excited and he practically bounces towards Dan, bright smile and nebular T-shirt. 

  
"Yeah?" Dan questions, smile instantly filling his face, the way it always does when Phil enters the room.   
  
"Tonight's the night!"   
  
Dan raises an eyebrow. "What is?"  
  
Phil scrunches his eyebrows slightly, smile falling a little. "The Fault in Our Stars midnight screening! Did you really forget?"  
  
Dan lets loose a little chuckle. "Oh right, yeah, you mean the thing you've been counting down too for, like, the past _three_ months?"  
  
Phil's eyes light up a little, the grin re-appearing on his face. "That's probably a slight over exaggeration."  
  
Dan shoves a hand inside his jean pockets, pulling out his phone with surprising ease. "So these count down texts I've been receiving every day for the past several months don't count?"  
  
Phil’s been excited about this since he first saw the promotion; his favourite author making one of his books into a movie. Dan’s pretty sure that if Phil ever had a bucket list, seeing the midnight screen of _The fault in Our Stars_ would be right up the top. Slight colour rises on Phil's cheeks and he bites the corner or of his lips. It’s all kinds of adorable, and Dan sort of wants to lean in and kiss it.

  
"Well..." Phil mumbles, the colour in his cheeks turning a dusty pink.   
  
Dan lets loose a chuckle and he steps a little bit closer to Phil, a hand resting on the older boys hips, his thumb ghosting over the skin slightly. His lips flicker over Phil's cheek, effectively haltering the older boy’s speech.   
  
When he pulls back Phil's blush is a little bit darker than before, his eyes are impossibly blue and Dan can't help himself as he leans in again, this time sealing his lips against Phil's.   
  
"Get a room, Howell!"  
  
Chris voice booms behind him, and Dan pulls back, he's face torn between agitation and slight embarrassment. He sort of wants to go back to kissing his boyfriend, but at the same time, he also wants to whack Chris for disturbing his semi-perfect moment.  
  
There is a cocky look on Chris's face as he walks past them in the hall, PJ by his side. He doesn't look that way for long though, as soon as he turns back around PJ gives him a quick slap on the back of the head, and Dan is suddenly internally grateful for PJ just being there in general, because he could definitely get used to that.  
  
"Thanks!" Dan exclaims, his face suddenly matching the same shit eating level as Chris had before and letting out a small snicker.  
  
"Anytime," PJ replies. “It’s sort of therapeutic, you should try it.”

Chris lets out a small whine, rubbing the back of his head vigorously. “Do you have to do that _every time?_ ”

Phil answers the second the question leaves Chris’ lips, _“Yes.”_

Dan lets out a small snort, covering a hand over his mouth. He kind of has the best boyfriend in the world in all honesty, and to be fair, his friends are pretty okay too.

\--

It’s absolutely freezing outside. It about five degrees and Dan is regretting the fact that he didn’t wrap himself up in about fifteen different coats, but then again he didn’t exactly expect to be waiting in a queue _outside_ the cinema either.

“Jesus Christ Phil, I’m actually about to turn into a Popsicle,” Dan says, wrapping his arms around himself. He’s already completely pressed up against Phil, probably a little too much for being in such a public place, but he’s only wearing a thinly knitted jumper so no one in their right mind can exactly call his behaviour inappropriate.

Phil gives him a slightly guilty look before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in that little bit impossibly closer. “Sorry, I didn’t exactly expect them to make us wait outside.”

“Let’s go to the mid-night screening he says,” Dan mutters into Phil’s shoulder. Dan’s pretty sure that his hair is going curly due to all the dew in the air, and he more than wishes he’d brought his favourite fluffy hat. “It’ll be fun, he says.”

“It will be,” Phil insists. Dan sighs against his neck, before Phil suddenly pushes him away. Dan’s eyes widen a little in surprise and he goes to splutter an apology before Phil speaks up again. “Here.”

“No way, then _you’ll_ be cold.” Dan mutters as Phil starts unbuttoning his coat. “Seriously Phil- you’ll probably end up with pneumonia or something.” Phil isn’t listening as he passes the coat over to Dan.

“If anyone was going to get sick it would be you.” Phil states and nods towards the jacket Dan’s awkwardly holding in his hand. The coat fits Dan pretty well; after all, he and Phil are pretty much the same size. He feels slightly warmer already as the coat is sort of filled with the heat from Phil’s body; it sort of smells like Phil too, which fills Dan up with some sort of giddiness he doesn’t care to explain.

“Now back to socially awkward cuddle mode?” Phil questions. There is no way in hell Dan is ever going to refuse that.

It takes another few minutes before the doors open, Phil’s eyes instantly light up and Dan’s a little transfixed. Phil smiles so brightly and locks his fingers between Dans, tugging him towards the door in an exciting manor.   

“This is it!” Phil announces as they take their seats in the middle of a back row. He picked out the seats he wanted carefully, snatching them up the moment the tickets went on sale. Phil’s face lights up as the theatre starts to go dark, and Dan gives his hand a little squeeze, which Phil returns just as tightly. “It’s going to be perfect.”

“Yeah,” Dan mutters, he’s eyes not even leaving Phil for a second.

 

It’s nearly 2:30 in the morning when the movie ends. Phils got tears in his eyes and a bunch of scrunched up tissues in his hands. There is the brightest smile plastered on his face as the credits role, and Dan shakes his head, before planting a kiss on Phil’s temple. Phil eyes are brighter then Dan thinks he has ever seen them, and he’s pretty sure it’s got nothing to do with all the crying they both did during the movie.

“There are only two types of people that will see this movie,” Dan announces as he stands up and stretches his hands above his head. “Those who don’t know what’s going to happen and will cry and those who know what’s going to happen and will cry. There is no in-between.”

Phil lets out a small laugh before suddenly going silent, his voice coming out quietly moments later, “Thank you.”

“What for?” Dan asks, stepping a little closer to Phil in the process. He has this thing about always needing to be as close to Phil as humanly possible.  

“For coming, for taking an interest.” Phil confesses and Dan’s heart melts in his chest. “For everything really; for being my best friend and my boyfriend and for being so tremendously perfect.”

“No need to thank me, you doofus.” Dan says, reaching up and running a hand though Phil’s hair. “Of course I’d come.”

Phil lets out another bright smile, and he leans up, planting a kiss onto Dan’s lips, lasting a little longer than necessary.

Dan almost wants to pinch himself, because he never imagined in a thousand years that he would be with someone like Phil.

“Come on,” Dan mumbles against his lips, and reaching down to re-lock their hands again for the hundredth time. “My beds a heck of a lot warmer then here, not to mention cosier and filled with an un-necessary amount of plush toys.”

Phil laughs and it’s just as captivating as the first time Dan heard it.

 

Dan makes a promise to praise whatever being is looking down on him and count all his lucky stars as he pulls his Pyjamas on and cuddles into Phil’s chests, arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
